Te extraño
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Endo piensa en lo mucho que extraña a su mejor amigo


**Se me ocurrio mientras veia un cap en Zaz aunque deberia estar escribiendo mi otro fic pero bueno espero y estar bien los nombres y lugares. Me gustaria que hubiera mas fic sobre estar pareja pero bueno. **

* * *

><p>Endo POV<p>

No les ha sucedido que están de noche haciendo cualquier cosa cuando de repente la luz se va, pues precisamente eso me paso a mi hoy es extraño las cosas que vienen a tu cabeza cuando la luz se va, más cuando hoy me había dado por vencido, si había recuperado la fe pero muy dentro aun había un tema que me molestaba. La luz de la luna alumbran el lugar, todos se han ido a dormir pero por mas que he querido pegar el ojo estos pensamientos vuelven atormentarme. Mi cabeza sinceramente no ha estado bien últimamente, hay otras cosas que deben preocuparme como el siguiente partido contra un equipo invencible y yo solo pienso en el; en lo mucho que me dolió su partida, en lo mucho que lo extraño, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, mas ahora que iremos a Okinawa a buscar al goleador de fuego.

No se que hacer, se que lo que siento por el es mas que amistad es obvio hasta para un despistado como yo lo sabe, cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late con fuerza, no dejo de pensar en el, esas son una de las razones por las que se ya no es amistad lo que siento por el es amor, vaya que al pensarlo me sentí como una colegiala.

Ha comenzado a llover, tengo ganas de llorar de sacar todo aunque me digo serviría derramar lágrimas si no puedo traerlo de regreso. Lo único que deseo es que sea él el jugador que buscamos

Fin POV

Con es ultimo pensamiento Endo se va a dormir, el viaje comienza muy temprano para cuando llegan a Okinawa, todos deciden buscar por todos lados mientras Endo y otros conocen a un chico llamado Hijikata que resulta se muy bueno pero no puede viajar con ellos a causa de sus hermanos pequeños. Al final de cuentas encuentran al supuesto goleador de fuego cuando demuestra sus habilidades es muy bueno aunque después resulta ser una farsa, es capitán de uno de los equipos del instituto Alien.

Cuando se hace de noche Endo no puede evitar sentirse triste de verdad quería que aquel jugador fuera Goenji aunque no pierde la esperanza ya que no ha encontrado a ese goleador mientras esta sentado en el techo del camión Kido se le une, le dice que esperaba que el jugador que buscaba fuera Goenji.

- Lo extraño – dice Endo a Kido mirando al cielo

- Endo… - comienza pero mejor se calla sabe que Endo ha estado últimamente muy pensativo aunque el no lo dice la razón es obvia la salida de Goenji del equipo

- Si – dice Endo mirándolo

- Me iré a dormir – dice levantándose dejando solo al chico

Goenji los ve a lo lejos, al ver a Endo solo quiere ir hacia el contarle todo camina hacia el camión con sigilo no quiere que nadie lo descubra, sube al techo no puede creer que el no se haya dado cuenta que alguien esta detrás de el, se arrodilla con delicadeza tapa la boca del chico con su mano, Endo se sobresalta pero luego escucha una voz en su oído – silencio – Endo sabe muy bien a quien la pertenece esa voz

- Goenji – dice retirando la mano de su boca - Eras tu después de todo – lo voltea a ver, un gorro cubre su cabeza aunque no le importa no verlo a los ojos solo lo abraza con fuerza – volviste – dice separándose de el

- No, Endo – dice quitándose el gorro de la sudadera – solo… - comienza quiere decir lo que pasa por su cabeza pero no es el tiempo – aun no – es lo único que dice bajando la mirada – fue un error venir – dice levantándose bajando del camión a toda prisa

- No espera – dice Endo bajado también corriendo tras de el – Goenji por favor – dice casi al punto de las lagrimas

El chico se detiene no puede evitarlo no le gusta ver a Endo tan deprimido – se que no haz dormido bien Endo ¿Por qué? – sigue caminando ocultándose entre los arboles del lugar esperando que el chico lo siga debe alejarse del lugar para que nadie mas se de cuenta de su presencia

- Yo… - comienza pero no termina ya que sigue al chico hasta donde lo lleva lo mira sentarse bajo una árbol y el hace lo mismo a su lado

- Entonces – dice esperando que conteste su pregunta

- Te extraño Goenji – dice sin mirarlo algo sonrojado – quiero volver a jugar futbol contigo – esta vez si lo mira el solo sonríe

- Endo – lleva su mano a la mejilla del chico con su pulgar acaricia los labios, Endo no puede evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago – esa es la único razón – dice son una sonrisa como nunca antes le había visto

Endo solo puede pasar saliva, es la oportunidad que buscaba para decirle lo que siente – yo… es... me… - no puede decir nada su corazón esta muy acelerado mas ahora que Goenji tiene su mirada fija en el – me gustas – dice finalmente sintiendo como toda su cara se pone roja

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dice acercándosele dándole un pequeño beso

- Quédate – le suplica aun muy cerca de su boca

- No puedo pronto lo entenderás, lo juro – dice separándose de el recargando su cabeza en el árbol

- Quédate a mi lado – pide a Goenji acomodándose a fin de usar al chico como almohada

- No dejes de pensar en mi – le pide a un Endo adormilado

Cuando el sol comienza a salir Goenji es el primero en despertar mira a su lado aun sostiene a Endo en sus brazos, no quiere despertarlo pero debe hacerlo si quiere que los demás no se den cuenta que estuvo ausente. Endo siente la mano de Goenji acariciar su rostro despertándolo sabe que es la hora de despedirse por la forma en que lo mira aunque no desea hacerlo regresa al camión solo, ahora que ha visto de nuevo a su amigo se siente mucho mejor aunque tal vez ya no debería llamarlo amigo anoche no lo dijo pero esta seguro que Goenji siente lo mismo por el. Al regresar lo hace con el mayor sigilo cree que nadie lo ha visto pero se equivoca Kido lo ve y sabe que algo le paso anoche por la sonrisa que trae en el rostro.

Lo demás siguen buscando a goleador de fuego Endo por su parte esta de muy buen humor y encontrarse con Tsunami que le reta a tener un partido de futbol contra el equipo local lo pone de mejor humor, algunos lo miran y se pregunta que es lo que le pasa a Endo aunque la verdad no les importa mucho mientras tenga esa energía para seguir adelante

El equipo Épsilon regresa a retarlos de nuevo, las cosas no van tambien apesar de las grandes habilidades de Endo en la porteria. el equipo se desmorona mas al ver a Fubuki caer, desde las gradas Goenji ve todo impotente deseando estar ahi ayudando a sus amigos, la oportunidad le llega despues que la policia le asegura que su hermana esta en un lugar seguro eso le causa un gran alivio ya que ahora podra demostrales a todos lo que ha aprendido este tiempo lejos.

El regreso de Goenji no solo emociona a sus antiguos compañeros si no tambien a los nuevos que ha escuchado cosas grandiosas sobre el. Kido puede ver que es a a Endo al que mas le alegra su regreso sus ojos lo demuestran.

Sorpendentemente el es el que logra anotar los dos goles que les dan la victoria, todos corren a su lado cuando un nuevo equipo del Instituto Alien los reta cosa que no les soprende pero ahora con el regreso de Goenji se sienten mas seguros.

Goenji se pone a lado de Endo se miran y se dan la mano un simple gesto que significa mucho para ambos, Kido es el unico que puede ver que ellos dos esconden algo, lo sabe por la forma en que se miran, mientras Endo tiene tantas ganas de abrazarlo, se soprenden al ver que es Goenji el que abraza a Endo con fuerza

- Endo - dice suavemente a su oido - regrese - dice sintiendo los brazos del chico a su alrededor

Al separarse el sonrojo de Endo se hace perceptible aunque nadie le presta atencion mas que Kido que comienza a entender lo que pasa entre sus dos amigos cosa que lo molesta porque no le han informado del asunto ahora sabe con quien estaba Endo anoche - ¿Por que no me lo dijeron? - les pregunta Kido casi gritadoles, Endo y Goenji no entiende que es lo que le esta preguntando aunque les da un poco de medio la forma en que los mira - debi haberlo imaginado cuando me di cuenta que no dormiste junto a nosotros - dice en voz alta haciendo que Endo se sonroje a mas no poder y Goenji trage saliva

- ¿Que? - gritan los demas mirando primero a Kido y despues a Endo que se pone a un mas rojo

- Kido - dice Endo llevandose la mano a la cabeza - es... te diste cuenta - dice mirandolo riendo apenado

- Endo estaba conmigo - dice Goenji con su caracteriztica cara seria

- Contigo ¿Por que? - pregunta al mismo tiempo Natsumi y Haruna acercandose al escuchar la conversacion de los chicos

- Porque Endo es mi novio - dice con tal simpleza sin darse cuenta las bocas abiertas de todos sus compañeros y el rojo del la cara de Endo - ¿Tienen algun problema? - pregunta a todos sosteniendo la mano de Endo con fuerza

- Claro que si porque no me dijeron, soy su mejor amigo - dice Kido irritado

- Bueno no veo el problema - dice la entrenadora al acercarseles

Endo se siente mas relajado todos parecen estarlo tomando muy bien aunque no esperaba que Goenji dijera que eran novios, le agrada que lo diga pero el no se lo habia preguntado formalmente aunque no importaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a los brazos del chico dandole un pequeño beso en lo labios dejando mas soprendidos a todos y a Goenji con un sonrojo inusual en el.

Las cosas se van a poner aun mas dificiles con el Instituto Alien pero por el momento no le importa Goenji al fin a regresado. Ellos dos y sus amigos los van a vencer para enseñarles que jugar futbol es divertirse.

**FIN**


End file.
